Abyssal Ritual
Totem level abyssals weren’t born. Rather, when an abyssal with a top True Divinity level strength accepts the energy of the Demon God’s Tomb to enter their bodies, they are promoted to a higher realm! After this promotion is completed, this new abyssal can slowly cultivate to activate the energy within their body. This entire process is called the ‘abyssal ritual’. But, the burden it places on the body is far too great. There is an extremely high demand on the life potential and strength of the abyssal who accepts this ritual. If their body cannot withstand this energy then they will directly turn to ashes. Moreover, there is a condition in order to begin the ‘abyssal ritual’, and that is that… one requires mysterious ritual rites, a token required to open the Demon God’s Tomb. This is also the key to activate the ‘abyssal ritual’. This token takes the form of black books filled with life essence runes of their previous owner. There are a total of six of these black ceremonial books, each one corresponding to one of the six great totem level abyssals. Only when a totem level abyssal dies will the corresponding black book appear. Every time the Demon God’s Tomb is opened and the black book is used, and if the abyssal that withstands the ritual successfully passes the test, then the black book will vanish and no longer appear. On the other hand, if the abyssal that undergoes the ritual fails then they will disintegrate to ashes and the black book will disappear into the void, appearing in some far off and unknown place. Sometimes, the black book will even leave the Dark Abyss. Legend of the Black Book Countless abyssals desire to obtain a black ritual tome and many high level abyssals will use all methods they have to search for one. However, to look for one cannot even be described as searching for a needle in an ocean. Thus there is a saying that an abyssal who obtains a black ritual tome is favored by the Demon God and is also an inborn Demon Envoy. A Demon Envoy has an extremely high status in the Dark Abyss, because they have been favored by the Demon God and also because their chances of passing the test and becoming a totem level abyssal are the highest! Content The first sentence of the black book’s title page was: “The Tomb is the end, and also the beginning!” Then, what was written was, “The one who possesses this book is the embodiment of (insert Totem Abyssal name)!” There are six totem level abyssals. No matter which abyssal managed to withstand the baptism of the abyssal ritual, that demon would become a totem abyssal based on which book they acquired. And when a totem abyssal died, only then would this black book appear. Trivia * In the past, their was a black book found that had actually been obtained by a saint genius. This was a cruel joke. The intelligent beings of the 33 Heavens have actually received the favor of the Demon God. If the saying that one who finds the black book through chance is the Demon Envoy then that would be an extreme loss of face for the abyssals. Category:Dark Abyss Category:Six Totem Abyss Devils Category:Demon God's Tomb Category:Demon God's Tomb World's Spirit